Wait for you
by VeNgEaNcE.oF.rAiN
Summary: Songfic, “I'll wait for you.” A simple sentence yet filled with such deep meaning and feeling... If Naruto's feelings are described in a song, maybe this would be it...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, the Naruto world would be tossed into chaos... :P

Claimer: I own Naruto, the edible one. XD

* * *

Hello... This is the first time I posted a story... I think it's not a bad start... So sit back and relax... :P This fic is named after the song 'Wait for you' by Elliot Yamin. It's a nice song...

Summary:

-Songfic- "I'll wait for you." A simple sentence yet filled with such deep meaning and feeling... If Naruto's feelings are described in a song, maybe this would be it...

* * *

**Wait For You**

The feeling was extraordinarily ordinary...

It was love... It was confirmed... He loved him...

He loved him with all his heart. He would do anything to get him back. And he wished, hoped, begged to the stars above to grant him what he wanted all his life... That someone that meant so much to him... That someone...

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door._

_Oooooo_

There was once, Naruto asked a ridiculous question, asking why did he had to go when he already knew the answer.

That equally ridiculous answer... For revenge..

_Why did you have to go?_

Sometimes he wondered, if Sasuke had discussed it with him, he might be convinced to help. However, he never knew... He knew nothing at all, not the cursed seal, not the incident at the chunnin exam, not the things going through his mind... But he knew something; Sasuke was in darkness just like Neji said... And he is going to save him from all of that... Everything. Just to be with him again...

_You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone_

Naruto knew he meant more than a friend, a rival, a brother... He was more of a secret lover, his secret lover.. He think he would have never had thrown away his pride doing what Sakura did, begging him to stay, but in his heart he knew, he knew that he would be doing that if given a chance.

_Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

Every single time Naruto walked to the training grounds which held most of their memories together, his tears will go out of control rolling down his whiskered cheeks. The feeling that he wasn't there with them was unbearable.

He wanted so much to see him, talk to him, annoy him, do missions with him, feel him...

_With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand._

_Oooooo_

Every moment of his sleep, Naruto is haunted... Haunted by the battle at the Valley of the End... He cried that day after failing to get Sasuke back. He cried holding on to Sasuke's headband, sitting on the hospital bed... His heart felt so pain so sore that he had to clutch on to his shirt tightly just to relieve some of it. The pain under his bandages was nothing compared to his heart's throb. His eyes began to sting after almost 2 hours. He called out silently in muffled cries the name of the one... The one he couldn't bring back... The one he loved... And the sight of him facing his back to him just made the whole situation worse.

_And all my tears, they keep runnin' down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

When Naruto and Sasuke were 5 years old, they met at the dock near a park before. The both of them hated each other.. 'On the surface'. They couldn't help but agree that they were similar...

The fact that he was a child prodigy and the other a drop-out just couldn't be erased completely yet they still became the best of friends.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

When Sasuke found out what was sealed inside Naruto, was he afraid? Was he not? Or was he simply stunned? Naruto knew that if they continued being friends, he had to know one day... He knew it would be abnormal not to be afraid..

He kept on lying to himself, lying that this was what he wanted to be...

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie but you're keeping inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

Naruto waited patiently these two and a half years for a single chance to see him, the one he loved, the one of his dreams, the one he would give anything to get back. He didn't want to be told... Told that there's no time left.. He wanted to chase after him for the rest of his life...

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

"I'll wait for you." A simple sentence yet filled with such deep meaning and feeling. The heartwarming words came out of Naruto's mouth inevitably. It wasn't something that he could control. The frown on the blonde's tanned face showed the loneliness throughout the two and a half years.. The disappointment of a young boy letting his dream slip through his hands. The message Sasuke got from his ex best friend was that he really needed him in his life. And being Naruto, he would do anything to get him back, including waiting for him all his life...

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you_

"Naruto." The voice sounded like music in Naruto's ears, so heavenly, so... so... indescribable. All Naruto could think of is that getting Sasuke back was even closer and how crazy he's feeling right now.

_Been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You gotta be feeling crazy (crazy)_

_Ooooo_

When Sasuke walked away, Naruto reached out and grabbed his forearm. He squeezed it slightly, asking the other to not leave. He couldn't leave without him...

_How can you walk away (away)_

_Everything stays the same (the same)_

_I just can't do it baby_

"What will it take to make you come back...?"

"..."

"You know the answer."

"Was that the only way...?" Naruto's eyes lost their normal brightness and enthusiasm; they seemed to have faded to a dull blue colour.

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that_

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder before looking away feeling slightly guilty. "I'm sorry... I love you..." He vanished in front of Naruto's eyes, leaving him searching for his presence. Tears escaped, from Naruto's already dull eyes, making its way down his warm cheeks. They fell to the ground with the first raindrop...

_Noooooo_

_Why can't you look at me?_

_You're still in love with me _

_Don't leave me crying_

Naruto dropped to his knees. Drip by Drip his precious tears fell and drip by drip the rain fell. He thought that they could start all over again, and they could get back to the way it was. "I love you." was too enough... All he needed was a chance to do something right...

_Baby why can't we just, just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

He cried his heart out in the light rain. His body curled up into a protective ball. Gripping onto his orange and black jumpsuit just above the heart, Naruto looked in agony. He was running out of time, it's been almost three years... And Naruto has his life to look out for.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

But he couldn't care less. He would give his life for a brief moment with Sasuke again. He plainly needed the raven head back in his life. He'll wait as promised...

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

The Uchiha escaped after confessing.. What was that?! Naruto's mind screamed. It wasn't prepared for the lie. It wasn't going to pretend and lie to itself again. No one liked the kyuubi no yoko's container... No one... If his name is Uchiha Sasuke, then it would be a different case. He smiled sweetly. He was going to ask him after he comes home with him.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie but you're keeping inside_

_This is not how you want it to be_

He picked himself up from the moist road and looked in the direction Sasuke came from. He smiled sincerely and headed off. With that being the last thing he does before heading back to Konoha empty handed. On the ground, there embedded three words.

_Baby I will wait for you (for you)_

_Ooooooo_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_

Sasuke appeared from behind a tree. He saw the three words. Simple yet breathe taking. He squatted down and carved seven words underneath it. "I am sorry to make you wait." With a rare smile, he left by the opposite direction as Naruto.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_

Naruto took out Sasuke's headband and inhaled his still lingering scent. The feeling that he is near just fills him with joy and disappointment. And at the same time, make him feel vulnerable. Was love meant to be that way? No matter what he had to do for the other, just to finally be able to see each other would be enough.

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you_

The three words that Naruto engraved with the bottom of his heart were...

"I'll be waiting..."

Three extraordinarily ordinary words.

_I'll be waiting …

* * *

_

Author's note:

I didn't think extraordinarily ordinary was an appropriate phrase but I used it anyway... I hope it turn out good... I also hope to write more... However, I am having my O-levels[Ordinary levels, Singapore this year so I don't have much time... I promise to upload when I have time... I had fun typing the story and I hope you had fun reading it... See ya... :P


End file.
